Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN,
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was originally an MGM sound effect. Used InEdit TV ShowsEdit * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Aladdin: The Series * America's Funniest Home Videos * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Atom Ant * Baby Looney Tunes * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) * Bonkers * The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners * The Brothers Grunt * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chowder * Clarence * Disney's House of Mouse * Doc McStuffins * DuckTales * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Getting Dressed.") * The Emperor's New School * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Little Pigs' House of Trouble".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fish Hooks * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest" and "The Great Gazoo".) * Fraggle Rock * Gerald McBoing Boing * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) * Goof Troop * Grojband * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Gullah Gullah Island * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hey Duggee * House Partying the TV Show * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Jetsons * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Loud House * Marsupilami * Max and Mel * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The Mr. Men Show * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * NASA Connect (2nd horn) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Out of Jimmy's Head * Oddhouse Phantom * Pappyland * PAW Patrol * PB&J Otter * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * PJ Masks * Puppy Dog Pals * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Replacements * Rabbids Invasion * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers * Rugrats * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street * Skinnamarink TV * Shaun the Sheep * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs * Stick Guy * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Teen Titans Go! * Teletubbies * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races * What a Cartoon! * WordWorld * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Voice * The Yogi Bear Show MoviesEdit * Aladdin (1992) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Chicken Little (2005) * Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) * Cinderelmo (1999) * Enchanted (2007) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * The Lorax (2012) (First honk was only heard as the Once-Ler pokes the Lorax's nose.) * Meet the Spartans (2008) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Teletubbies: The Great Adventure (2002) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) VideosEdit * Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (1st honk only) ShortsEdit * Barney Bear * Droopy Dog * MGM Cartoons * Tom & Jerry Video GamesEdit PC: * Dinosuar Adventure 3D (1999) * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) (Video Game) (First honk only.) CommercialsEdit * Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Commercial: Missing Pebbles (2000) BumpersEdit * MTV ID - Farmer And Cat (Heard once in reverse.) TrailersEdit YouTube VideosEdit * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) * Pencilmation * The Webkinz Movie (2012) Image GalleryEdit See Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN/Image Gallery Audio SamplesEdit